


The Man I Was

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, theo raeken fluff, theo raeken x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: "Theo could convince anyone else of anything, but he couldn’t convince you that your relationship had never been real. He couldn’t convince you that all those things that he’d said and did were lies. He couldn’t convince you that the affection and trust and loyalty that you’d shown him when everyone else in The Pack was doubting him meant nothing to him. And he most definitely couldn’t convince you that he was all bad."





	The Man I Was

Theo could convince anyone else of anything, but he couldn’t convince you that your relationship had never been real. He couldn’t convince you that all those things that he’d said and did were lies. He couldn’t convince you that the affection and trust and loyalty that you’d shown him when everyone else in The Pack was doubting him meant nothing to him. And he most definitely couldn’t convince you that he was all bad.

You knew that after he’d been brought back, he had wanted to change. The things that he’d done in the past haunted him. You believed that all humans were predominately good, and you believed that the same went for Theo, even if he was a chimera. He was still partially human after all. Just because he was struggling with who he had been and who he wanted to become, didn’t mean that you’d let him do it alone.

Some nights, on your way home from pack meetings, you’d see his truck parked somewhere random and it broke your heart. He’d done a lot of wrong in his life, but he still deserved a warm comfortable bed. He wasn’t the same as he had been. He wanted to do good, to do right by the people whose trust he’d betrayed. You could feel it.

So this time, when you saw his blue Toyota parked just outside of Beacon Hills Preserve and, despite the way things had ended the last time that you had been alone with him, you stopped. You saw movement in the backseat and then his face appeared in the window, squinting at you in the bright light of your headlights.

“What are you doing here, Y/N?” he asked as he pushed open the back door of the truck to step to the ground. He was exhausted, you could tell by the dark circles under his eyes. He paused a few feet in front of you.

“I was just passing through on my way home,” you shrugged in response.

“Okay…why’d you stop?”

“Um.” You were quiet for a moment, unable to remember why you had stopped. Were you really crazy enough to invite him to your place? The answer came out in a rush of words. “Do you want a place to crash?”

He stared at you silently.

“I mean, all I can give you is the couch, but I’m sure it’s more comfortable than your truck and warmer. It’s been getting a little chilly at night lately. You can take a hot shower and I’ll make some dinner. I don’t have a whole lot, but I can–”

“Why are you doing this?” he interrupted, cutting off your anxious rambling.

“I just figured I’d offer since you need a place.”

“Don’t. Don’t do this to yourself, Y/N. How many times am I going to have to explain to you-”

“Theo, stop being such a dick when I’m trying to offer you a place to stay,” you snapped, interrupting him this time. “I don’t care if it all meant nothing to you. I don’t care if you were sleeping with Lydia the whole time. I don’t care if you hate me. It meant something to me and I still consider you a friend and I don’t like seeing you out here sleeping in your truck.”

He was quiet as you finished speaking, his expression changing to a look of shame.

“I could’ve killed you.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t,” you replied. “The only thing that you killed is my dating game. Apparently, scars aren’t sexy. It just earns me really funny looks.”

Theo stepped forward and you tensed slightly as his fingertips pushed the collar of your oversized sweater out of the way so that he could inspect the scar on your shoulder. He inhaled sharply as he took in the sight of the puckered skin.

“Yeah, it’s pretty ferocious,” you laughed in response as he pulled away.

“You’re still gorgeous,” he replied, meeting your gaze. “I doubt it’s hurt your love life all that much.”

You laughed as you looked away. He was right. What hurt your love life was that you were still in love with him despite everything. He was silent for a moment as he glanced up at the night sky. It was chilly and the moon and stars were hidden by dark clouds.

“You should go home,” he said finally as he looked at you again.

“You should come with me.”

“Look, Y/N, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“I don’t care, Theo. You’re not the same anymore. I know that. Just…if you change your mind, you know where I live. The offer still stands.” You turned away then, losing the will to argue and climbed back into your car. You couldn’t force him.


End file.
